leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Contractas1/What odd builds do you like?
Hey community! I was interested what odd builds (out of meta, but viable and not troll) do you like playing or think might work out very well. Also state the pros and cons of the builds mentioned. I don't really do these builds but I have concepts that I don't want to test out in Solo Queue(since my account got stolen and I can't retrieve it right now or until my cousin gets back since he created the account and playing troll builds on a smurf would not show a possible outcome) Tanky Vayne with Attack Speed: The concept is since Vayne has in-built damage steroids and true damage, she could be built tanky so she'd be harder to kill while still dealing high damage cause of W and ultimate. Pros: Vayne is no longer as squishy as she is with glass cannon build. She can actually be in the middle of fights. Doesn't require as much protection Cons: Harder to snowball Overall less DPS Team might get mad :D Skill order: Q>E>W>Q at start and prioritize skills like R>Q>W>E. Item build: Start: Dorans Blade, Health Potion Boots: Berzerker Greaves/Mercury Threads/Ninja Tabi Core: Wits End Blade of the Ruined King(forever core) Luxury: Warmogs Atma's Impaler Black Cleaver Frozen Mallet Maw of Malmortius Mercurial Scimitar Zephyr Triforce Iceborn Gauntlet. I don't know if this is an odd build but I like a Swain who builds some spellvamp and tons of AP items with resistant stats :D Start: Dorans Ring and 2 health pots Boots: Sorcerer Shoes Core: WotA Spirit of the Spectral Wraith(don't worry you're not jungling) Luxury: Frozen Heart Randuins Hextech Gunblade(for even more spell vamp) Rylais Rod of Ages Abyssal Scepter Zhonya's basically any item with AP+magicresist HP armor Level E>Q>W... Priority: R>E>Q>W Not using pros and cons for this one rather I'll do a brief description Concept: Swain builds as tanky so he becomes hard to kill while the spell vamp helps him survive longer, his mana pool might become a problem so maintaining blue buff and buying items like Athene's and Frozen Heart (or Iceborn Gauntlet if you actually manage to use the passive to make it wurf it) The concept is unleash #tonsofdamage with your ultimate and be a very hard target to kill. Soraka - Fear the power! Start: Dorans + 2 health pots Boots: Ionian Boots of Lucidity Core: Athene's Lich Bane Luxury: Any item with tons of AP, Archangel's Staff DFG Rabadons Zhonya's. Skills: W>Q>Q>E.. Prioritize: R>Q>W>E Concept: This Soraka is a freaky and might seem trollish but it's funny. The concept is to also have a lot of magic penetration from runes so you can actually do as much damage as you can. Build tons of AP then spam Starcall for Lich Bane procs while Starcall reduces more MR for more AP and your spells do more damage for more AP and Lich Bane hurts more for more AP the only problem I see here is staying in melee almost all of the time as a quite Squishy Soraka though with the heals I see no such problems. The reason I put Athene's on Core is for the CDR along with Ionian Boots of Lucidity which already makes you have 35% CDR not counting that you'll get it from blue buff or maybe some other items you decide to build(like DFG) Boots can be switched to Sorcs if you dont want heal to be ready more often. And finally though I have more I'll post this one: Anti-armor (insert AD Carry/Caster here) Start: Long Sword 3 health pots Boots: Ionian Boots(for casters) Berzerker Greaves (for attackers) Core: Black Cleaver Last Whisper Luxury: Yoummu's Brutalizer and now you have place for whatever you think you need :) Take the Devastating Strikes Masteries level 3 for sure Flat Armor Pen runes :) Category:Blog posts